


Children of Earth: Missing Scene

by Yukito



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Why Martha Jones wasn't present during this storyline.





	Children of Earth: Missing Scene

A beach, an ocean, and not a soul around them. That was what Martha had wanted for her honeymoon and that was what she had gotten. Baha. It was nice this time of year and the heat over the sky provided a great excuse to lounge around and be lazy. It was a little after twelve o'clock and Martha was just getting out of bed. She slipped one Tom's dress shirt, buttoning it up enough to be somewhat modest and padded to the large sliding glass doors that connected their private beach house to the beach. A smile spread slowly over her as she opened the door and stepped out onto the stepping stone. That's when she heard it.  
  
Something was dropped and she could hear the sounds of footsteps scurrying away. Brow furrowed, Martha followed, slipping on previously discarded flipflops and stepping into the thick brushed the surrounded three sides of the beach house. She saw the rucksack first and then she saw the little boy hiding behind a tree. Picking up the rucksack, she glanced inside. Food. The boy was stealing food.  
  
"It's alright," Martha said softly, taking another step and then crouching. She held out the rucksack. "Go on then, take it. You're not in trouble, I promise."  
  
The boy seemed to hesitate, but then stepped away from the tree and reached out for the bag. He was thin and obviously malnourished and it made Martha feel guilty that they were on a private beach with the citizens were starving. She pushed the thought away to focus on the boy. "Did you want some more? I've got fresh milk inside."  
  
The boy looked at her, stared, then nodded, still not saying anything. When she reached out her hand, he took hers, and they walked back together.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Martha came back into the kitchen after getting dressed, Tom had finished making the little boy an omelette, toast, and milk. He was cutting fresh berries as she walked in on them. She looked at the boy and smiled. "You be careful or he'll cook you five meals in one."  
  
The boy actually smiled, munching around his toast, and Martha felt a small victory as she reached over for Tom's glass of orange juice and took a sip. "Has he said anythin' yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Tom looked over at her, smiling, and leaned in to kiss her temple.  
  
Martha turned around and leaned forward on the table watching the boy. "Do you have a name?"  
  
But the boy had stopped. He was staring off into space with the toast half way to his mouth. Martha frowned. "Tom."  
  
Tom turned around and noticed it too. He dropped the apple and knife and joined Martha. "What's he doing?" He asked as he waved his hand over the boy's static eyes.  
  
"I don't know.. but something's wrong."  
  
" _We are_ " The boy seemed to say.  
  
Martha's eyes widened and she tensed. While she hadn't heard the boy talk, she was confident he didn't sound like that.  
  
" _We are coming_ "  
  
"What's happening?" Tom looked at Martha.  
  
Martha shook her head. "I don't know." She frowned heavily, leaning forward and touching the boy's shoulder. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"  
  
Tom pulled out a pocket flashlight and moved beside the boy. Shining the light in his eyes didn't work. It didn't even dilate his pupils. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.  
  
" _We are coming_ "  
  
Suddenly the boy snapped out of it as if nothing had happened and went back to eating his toast.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean you don't know who I am? I told you. This is Doctor Martha Milligan-Jones. UNIT number 56671." Martha paused at the pay phone at the local town post office with an incredulous expression. " _Yes_  I have clearance." Another pause. "What do you mean nothing's wrong? I've seen it for myself!" Her back was tense and the more she listened to the person on the other end give her the runaround the more she was getting frustrated. Finally, she straightened. "Listen. I'm Doctor Martha Jones. I'm personal friends with the Doctor. Now I demand that you tell me what is going on right now or -" And they hung up on her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry." Martha squeezed Tom's hand as they stepped off of the plane in London. Their honeymoon was supposed to last another week and a half and here she was dragging them back to civilization way before hand. She felt bad.   
  
"It's alright," Tom assured her, "This is important."  
  
Martha nodded, trying to convince herself she hadn't completely ruined the vacation, when suddenly they were being stopped by two military guards. Martha frowned. "What is this?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Milligan, you're going to have to come with us."  
  
"What?" Martha couldn't believe this. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not able to discuss it with you other than we have orders to detain you."  
  
"This is a mistake. I'm a member of UNIT. I need to get to Thames House." Martha was struggling against the guard who was now physically trying to detain her. Somewhere along the line, three more guards had shown up. Two of them already physically subduing Tom who had also put up a fight.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're under arrest."


End file.
